To Which Regards
by Fen-crya
Summary: From the very first moment Frieza laid eyes on that beautiful red planet, he knew he was looking at something special. But it wasn't there, but in the Saiyan Race, that he found the means for all his needs, wants, and desires alike; a young Saiyan Prince.


**To which Regards**

By Fen-cyra

**Rating:** M (For entirety)

**Pairing: **Frieza/Vegeta Weirdness (For entirety)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, nor do I attempt to own, the characters from Akira Toriyama's DragonBall ( Z and GT included ) series.

**N/A: **My side of the story.

"Dear Frieza; I love you. P.S; I don't think Vegeta does." -Me

I haven't died, I swear. I'm just a tad busier then in my teen days of writing.

**Error Status**: Still have no Beta Reader. Expect errors. : /

**- - -: INTRO : - - -**

The universe was such an…expansive volume, measuring in nothing but eternities and ephemeral milky ways of both life and death. Countless oceans of stars are cluttered with neighboring planets and their orbiting moons, each with its own variety of alien inhabitants. There is said to be many mysteries within the different cultures of aliens, and within each different planetary core.

Many races preferred to remain stationed on their motherlands, while others, seeking power, sought to travel the vastness of space. To these creatures of war; dominance was the key. Having others grovel at your feet, shaking before you in fear, and fulfilling your every command were what every heart of evil intent sought to obtain. Always with intelligence and superior ingenuity, they set sail in their spaceships and capsules and traveled across the universe in search of a higher power.

And among them; was Frieza. He was born a deviously cruel tyrant from the very edge of space itself, far off where the temperatures only drop and the black holes only widen and ensnare those who are not careful. Brother to Cooler and youngest son of King Cold, he was the masterpiece of a dark and sullied puzzle, his reputation for insatiable destruction preceding well past the empire in which he grew up in.

Like many before him, he'd since traveled through many galaxies within his first aging years, expanding his powers and vacating the planets he came into contact with for his own selfish greed. The art of trade, when it came to vacant planets that could be suitable homes for wandering life forms, quickly became a business. But for Frieza, it was more than that. The job in itself was a taxing a time consuming one, and a trivial duty for someone who thought of himself in such high regards. He often found himself in a reclined posture, in his luxury, and just think to himself with a fine bitter wine within his grasp; why should one such as he be burdened with the task of such monotonous repetition? He really hated having to dirty his hands.

Oh, but all that changed when that beautiful red planet caught his eye. Red, just like the wine in his glass. It was such a beautiful color, like crimson. _It mirrored blood_.

Like a grizzly moth to an unbridled flame, Frieza had been drawn to this new Planet. While some could easily speculate that it was merely because of the amorous red hue surrounding it, the cold hearted tyrant himself would say otherwise. For him, it was not about his murderous obsessions with torture, nor was it his bloodlust and passion for chaos that coaxed him further. Frieza…he could see something more than just a clouded battlefield in the red planet. And it wasn't because of the cracks splitting his monitor boards either.

"Well, would you have a look at _that_."

Dodoria rolled his eyes while Zarbon sighed. Both of Frieza's elites knew all too well about their lord's _obsessive_ nature. And they knew that once he grabbed hold of something he was never the type to let go of it so easily. Like a fish swept onto the shore; Frieza always wanted to hold it and make sure it wriggled in his hands, choking and gasping until it was close to its last breath. Then, and only then, might he place it back into the ocean. And he would have that same, smug grin as he walked away. _Satisfaction; what did it really mean?_

As Frieza's elites gathered on either side of him to watch, said Lord chuckled with mock excitement, silently captivated. "Isn't it just _superb_?" He said, the question completely lost. "A nice, _big_ planet like that is sure to be worth a lively price."

From the very first glance, Frieza had become entranced by this new, glowing gem. Like the center jewel to a royal crown, it stood out in a milky way of stars. Such a shade of red was only seen when blood was spilt. Or perhaps, when the lord's glass was refilled. But no matter what the circumstance, that very planet seemed to beckon him closer, to take a closer look at what it held inside.

Stunned by its beauty, Frieza immediately ordered that the ship halt its course. And there, day by day, he sat to watch the swirling clouds of pink to grey ghost over that ungodly planet. Many moons passed, and yet still Frieza remained to watch its radiance. After all, from the seat at his console, he always did have the most _spectacular_ view.

Some of Frieza's men began to question his motives after the long stand still they were newly allotted with. With no progress and no new news, it was only natural that a few lowly cretins _would_ think in question. But they knew better than to speak up to Frieza, knowing all too well what the consequences might be. And Frieza was aware of it all. That's why, in an effort to shut their senseless chatter, he deemed it necessary to send a few of his…lower subordinates to this new planet; to peer in a little. Ah yes, only a little peek. He was so sure there would be nothing more than a senseless, powerless life force to be had, if that.

And behold…its heartbeat; The Saiyan Race.

"Well, well, aren't they an odd looking bunch?" The half empty glass in his hand shifted to let the dark liquid roll in an eloquent sway. Before him, Frieza watched, half amused and half intrigued at the images before him. "And to think that after all the stories of such hideous beasts that terrorize the galaxy…I come to find a bunch of trolling monkeys. It's truly a pity. I was expecting a bit more of a challenge."

"Yes, and the highest power level I detected so far was at about eight hundred; nowhere near your power level, Lord Frieza." Zarbon bowed when Frieza smirked.

"Only eight hundred? You don't say…" He fingered the glass in his hand absent mindedly. "Still, it _is_ higher than most we've encountered thus far…."

Dodoria scoffed, raising his arms to cross them over his hardy chest arrogantly. "Hardly. They'll fall just as fast as the rest of them."

Frieza remained silent in thought, although it only lasted for a moment. "Zarbon," He said, his voice strangely inquisitive. "In the expansion of time I've given you to gain knowledge of these…Saiyans; what can you report? Perhaps something you have been _hiding_ from me? You know I hate secrets."

"…My Lord, you know me too well." Zarbon bowed once more, standing straight. "They appear to be like the other races we have encountered; cultured habitats, fluctuated intelligence, ritual, and status. While they stand only as simple creatures of average power, I held witness to a group of Saiyans that had…transformed, in a sense. Their power grew immensely."

Frieza's grin widened. "Oh? A transformation, you say?" _So alien and yet so alike, aren't we now?_

"Yes, Lord Frieza."

"These _Saiyans_…they can transform at will?"

"Only under the moon's presence." Zarbon hesitated, then quickly added, "A _full_ moon."

Frieza only seemed to be more intrigued. "And their nature?"

"Really, why should it matter?" Dodoria was becoming restless. "If they're as strong as their reputation suggests, then I'm sure once we take them down the planet will be worth—"

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe there is a far better alternative, Dodoria?"

Instantly Dodoria went silent, sweat forming at the tip of his brow. _Maybe that was a little out of line._

"Of course I suppose that's what happens when you sacrifice _intelligence_ for _muscle_." Frieza sighed, massaging the rather unpleasant knot of nerves between his eyes. "No, Dodoria. I'm not quite certain as of yet, but there could be something far more valuable than just that red rock there…"

He stood near the main console, eyes locked on that beautiful red planet as he pondered in silence. Both Zarbon and Dodoria, along with a few miscellaneous henchmen, stood to wait patiently for their orders. Dodoria was still sweating bullets, trying to calm his demeanor enough to act unphased when Frieza's sudden vibration of power permeated the room. He watched Frieza's gaze through the reflection of the glass— watched that ever haunting smile crease through the corners of his cheeks. It was his famous look before a kill; the look of pure, sadistic pleasure after a long and torturous battle. And Frieza only allowed himself that look when he felt absolutely satisfied with himself. Something _devious_ was on his mind.

"Take me to them."

A/N: Ok, so, this was an extremely short chapter for me. But…it's only an introduction to the story. I've been writing it in chunks, so the next 2 chapters are about….7/13 pages done that I would like them to be.

Please review, it helps to keep me going!

Next Chapter: _**A Prince is born**_


End file.
